Just Okay
by DownThatLayne
Summary: It's safe to say Bella is a bit of a fangirl when it comes to actor Edward Cullen. A story that doesn't yet have a direction, just an idea. AH. M.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd try again? Just experimenting with a little idea in my head. Probably won't pickup again until next week (finals, man :/) Updates will _probably_ get longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

"Okay, but seriously. I called Ryan Gosling waaaay before you bitches," Alice announced, narrowing her eyes at Jessica.

"That's not fair! You already have claim on JGL _and _Harry Styles. You can't have Ry too," Jessica pouted.

"Didn't we cap the limit at two husbands per girl?" I asked just to rile them up.

"Hell no!" Rosalie flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder before steeling me with a glare. "Besides look who's talking, Mrs. Horan slash Sheeran slash LaBeouf slash Depp slash – "

"Oh please!" I interrupted. "You know my top will forever be Edward."

"Mmmmm." Angie sighed. "I have claim to him as well."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You better watch yourself, girl." She laughed and threw a Cheeto at my face.

"He isn't yours!" she argued.

"No, but we can all dream." Alice smirked. "You can marry him; I just want to fuck him."

I laughed. "No way. You can fuck Ry. Stay away from my man."

"Ughhh, what I would do to spend a day in bed with Ry," Jessica moaned.

"Whoa there, let's try and keep this PG-13, ladies," Angie commented.

I shrugged. "PG-13 _does _include sexual content. Just saying." Jessica snorted and offered me a high five, while Angie offered me another Cheeto in the face.

"Besides, it would start getting really X-rated really quick if we bring up Levine..." Rose waggles her brows with a smirk.

"Oh, holy mother of God." Alice starts to fan herself with her study guide.

"Speaking of God...maybe we should start studying for our World Religion final?" Angie squeaked, her blush only faintly receding.

Jessica grimaced. "I suppose I do want to pass."

I sighed. "Yeah, let's get to work."

* * *

**Does anyone else do this with their friends? Sometimes we get into pretty heated arguments about it, ha!**

**Thoughts?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Not Beta'd**

* * *

"Wanna get some subway?" Tyler asked as we walked out of Film class.

"I think I'm just going to the library to study," I tell him. "I have another final tonight."

"You not going to eat?" he asked, showing just a little bit too much concern for just a friend.

"I'll hit up the Starbucks in the library. I'll be good. See ya, Ty." I waved as we took our different paths.

"Oh wait," he called and I turned back to him. "When you leaving for home?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm done after today."

"Ugh, lucky. I have a test Friday."

"Sucks to suck, kid. At least you don't live seven hours away."

"Ick. Drive safe, I think it might rain. Text me when you're home okay?"

I raised a brow and started to walk away from him. "K, dad. Have a safe trip yourself." He pinched up his face at the insult and I laughed before turning.

My phone dings just as I enter the library and a kid who is obvious far too easily annoyed sends me a glare. I send him one back.

I unlock my screen to find a text from Rose.

_OMG_

_Wat._

_When are you leaving from Chicago again?_

_The 17__th__! _

_OMGOMGOMG_

_I'm still not understanding_

_EC is from Chicago, nitwit. How did we not realize this?! He's probably going home for Christmas!_

_Rose, Chicago is a biiiiig city, ya know? Plus it's not like he'll be out and about, even if he actually is going home. _

_Why aren't you freaking out, stop being logical! This is probably the closet you'll ever get to him._

_Roseeee, I don't wanna get my hopes up._

_:P I'm reading up on his favorite places to go back home…_

_Rose, I don't want to stalk the poor man when he's on vacay…_

…_.. This is Edward. Cullen. The object of your every fantasy! You're really gonna throw away an opportunity to get an autograph, and possibly get a pic with him? _

_Okay, fine. Gimme!_

* * *

_**Thoughts?**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The drive had been absolutely brutal. Seven hours by myself with a whole lot of nothing out the window is not an ideal trip. I had to blast the air to keep me awake, which only resulted in me convulsing the whole trip. I had to stop and get a Five Hour Energy at a gas station in Ocala; unfortunately those things only keep me hyper for about 2 hours. It was a bit cool though because the guy running the place was a Nole too. A rare thing in the Gator country he was living in.

I blasted my stereo too – thanking God I had the foresight to set up a "Driving" playlist. I guess that was one plus to not having a passenger, being able to belt out, badly, all the words to the songs.

The relief I felt as I pulled into my driveway was like none other. I stepped outside and sucked up that glorious sun. I've been living in a grey bubble for the past week up in Tallahassee. The palm trees were a nice sight too. I hadn't realized I actually missed Fort Myers' overabundance of them.

Of course, arriving at three on a thurday, no one was home. Mom and Dad worked as much as possible, aka _too _much, and Emmett was well….who knew? I can't keep track of a sixteen year old. I sent off a text to my high school friends and family, letting them know I arrived safely and such. I grabbed my duffle, leaving everything for a second trip and went inside. It was a little difficult considering I kept trying to unlock the door with my dorm room key, but I finally wised up and got in.

Something a little fluffy, a little brown, and just plain little, attacked my leg. "Bobbi!" I squealed and scooped her up with my free arm. Out of all my family, I missed her most. I couldn't wait till I got an apartment up at school and could take her with me. "Momma missed you sooo much," I cooed at her and kissed her. She ducked out of the way and meowed back at me. I didn't have a good grip on her so she struggled till I set her down.

"Now where's my Darth Baiter?" I called hopping our other cat, Bait, who tended to be antisocial and more than a little evil, would come greet me. "Beetch," I called when she didn't.

I texted Seth, Jacob, Rachel, and Leah again to see if they were home and wanted to hang out. Rachel and Seth were so we decided to grab lunch. When I got to Panera and saw the pair waiting outside, I ran and jumped. No, really. My feet weren't touching the ground; they were wrapped around first Seth's torso, then Rachel's.

"I've missed you soo much," Rachel cried when my feet were back on the ground, but my arms were still secure around her neck. "Why didn't we pick the same school? That was dumb. Maybe I should transfer."

"No, shut up. You love Alabama." She shrugged and I went to attack Seth again. "Wooooow, lookie here. Someone's been working out."

Seth smirked and flexed his biceps for us. Rachel and I 'oooo'ed and 'ahhh'ed respectively. "Oh ya know, got to look good for the beautiful ladies in Bama."

I grimaced. "Ew, you pledge. The frattiness of the south already getting to ya, huh?" I looked down to survey Rachel's leggings and cowgirl boot ensemble and raised a brow. "Wow, and aren't you the little sorostitute?" I asked with a teasing smile on my face. I might have deserved that punch to my arm.

"We eating or what? Seth is gonna start complaining soon," Rachel asked with a pointed look at her twin and he faked a shocked expression.

"Me?! I would never!"

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, rugrats. Let's get some eats!"

* * *

**My thoughts and prayers are with CT. God Bless.**

**_Thoughts?_  
**


End file.
